White Death
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: The year is 2042 and the undead is plaguing this world. Not even the smallest of places is immune. On a spec of an island named Colli, off the coast of the UK, humans fight to survive the undead and themselves. SYOC! OPEN! 1 spots. Information in prologue.
1. Prologue

In the early 2000's a mania known as the Dead Craze surfaced. Found in movies, on television, even having comics and books surrounding them, creatures known as zombies became a major hit. People were obsessed with them. They were everywhere, including in people's hearts.

By 2030 the craze started to die down. Most series focusing on the undead ended. Books featuring them were mainly found donated at thrift stores. People were starting to lose interest. There were just a few who couldn't let the fascination.

One was a 40 year old English nerd named Rupert Drowe. He was always up-to-date with the craze in England. And as the craze started to die down, his continued strongly. He took it a step further than the usually interest however; truly believing that the zombie apocalypse was going to happen soon. And so he decided to help it.

Because Rupert thought that he could survive the zombie apocalypse after watching so many movies about it, he decided to bring it about. He thought he would start the apocalypse and then be a hero in surviving it.

He had a small lab in his basement that he used to start creating the virus, yet every concoction failed. It was only after the umpteenth time and lots of luck did he finally create the super virus that could reanimate the dead. He didn't care that he didn't know how he did it or how to reverse the effect. He only seemed to think of zombies.

His luck ran out however as when he went to release the virus in the park, he was caught in the line of fire. Five people were infected by him, including himself.

The dead quickly spread as when you were bit you would die and become one of them within 24 hours. England was deemed Ground Zero for the virus, but due to fleeing people via planes and boats, the virus quickly spread across the world. Even the smallest of places were quickly consumed by the deadly effect.

By the year 2042, the entire world had been infected. All communication, power, and transit was cut causing any survivors to be cut off from any others. Walled-off cities popped up everywhere, though not all were the safe haven they promised to be.

On a spec on an island known as Colli has one such selective city known as Marw. Our story starts on Colli, just outside Marw...

* * *

**A zombie story, yes!**

**This story takes place on the island of Colli. Marw will only have a part in it, but the story will not take place exclusively in Marw. The story will feature HM cannon characters along with a few OCs. That is where you guys come in.**

**RULES**

**1.) Ten(10) characters of mixed genders are being accepted. 1 out of 10 spots is available.**

**2.) Ages from 17 to 21.**

**3.) Not everyone has to be in a relationship. I will list any cannon characters that can be paired up that will be in the story in Rule 8. But repeat, NOT EVERYONE has to be in a relationship. Note that some people will be in Marw and some not. If you wish to pair up with someone, they do not have to match. So you do not need to make your character a Resident if the cannon is a Resident. You can also ask to be paired up with another OC.**

**4.) Appearances should be "normal". No abnormal hair colour or eye colour. No one is going to dye their hair or wear contacts in the apocalypse unless they are one of the people in Marw. (More information about Marw residents under 6.)**

**5.) Most people submitted should be "Roamers". Roamers is the term for people not a resident in any of the walled cities. They scavenge and basically try to survive.**

**6.) A few people submitted can be from Marw; people known as "Residents". Residents in Marw are more privileged than Roamers, are cleaner, and tend to show it in their personalities.**

**7.) I do not need people with cliche personalities. I do not want people submitted to have their personality focused around one stereotyped trait; like jock, bitchy, rude, shy, etc. Also, no lists! NO LISTS!**

**8.) Available for pairing: Cliff (Male, 21); Denny (Male, 18); Lumina (Female, 17); Muffy (Female, 18); Rock (Male, 18); Rod (Male, 17); Skye (Male, 20)**

**9.) All submissions must be submitted through PM. Label your PM "HM:**_**Character'sName**_**". Replace Character'sName with the name of your character. EX: "HM:Karen".**

**10.) Surnames please.**

**11.) You can submit up to three (3) characters.**

**12.) All not paired characters can change into relationships unless the person specifies that the character is defiantly not to be a relationship.**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**1.) Anthony Rodrick: Male, 21. Resident. Not paired. **_Created by Sweet as a Unicorn._

**2.) Carter Miller: Male, 21. Roamer. Paired up with Ester (OC). **_Submitted via Karisma Jestler._

**3.) Carmen Woods: Female, 20. Roamer. Paired up with Allen.** _Submitted via Bunnies4ever2.__  
_

**4.) Cassiopeia "Cassie" Green: Female, 18. Roamer. Not paired.** _Submitted via ScipioPB._

**5.) Elora Hawkins: Female, 17. Roamer. Paired up with Will.** _Submitted via Swag Giraffe._

**6.) Ester Wheatley: Female, 19. Roamer. Paired up with Carter (OC).** _Submitted via Karisma Jestler._

**7.) Joshua "Josh" Jones: Male, 20. Roamer. Paired up with Karen.** _Submitted via Bunnies4ever2._**  
**

**8.) Landon Birch: Male, 17. Roamer. Not paired.** _Submitted via ScipioPB._

**9.) Nathan Le: Male, 19. Roamer. Not paired.** _Submitted via yamibakura098._

**10.) Penelope "Penny" Jorge: Female, 19. Roamer. Paired up with Neil.**_ Created by Sweet as a Unicorn._

**11.) Roland Rodgers: Male, 20. Resident. Not paired.** _Submitted via Swag Giraffe._

**12.) Stella Heart: Female, 17. Resident. Not paired. **_Created by Sweet as a Unicorn._

**13.) Taylor Farley: Female, 18. Roamer. Not paired.** _Submitted via lifeinthemacro._

**14.) Ulysses "Flint" Flint: Male, 19. Roamer. Paired up with Popuri. **_Created by Sweet as a Unicorn._

**FORM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Roamer or Resident?:**

**Can your character die?:**

**Paired up with, if anyone:**

**Anything else:**


	2. Chapter 1

**This story will be told through the randomly rotating point of views of Penny and Flint.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_This Little Girl_

_Penny's POV_

* * *

I remember a short time in my life when everything was perfect. I was young, but I enjoyed every momeny. It was a simpler time, though I was only seven, so everything was simple for me. My parents spoiled me and the only thing I was concerned about was which Barbie I was going to get for my birthday. Yet it was the year 2030 that everything was ruined.

It was all over the news and even children such as myself knew what was going on. I had never watched the news before that, but I found myself in front of television watching it each and every night. News from England of a virus spreading across the large island country of the dead rising and attacking the living.

The virus, named the Drowe Virus after the idiot who for some reason created it, was even starting to spread across the world. I remember it was only time before it made it to our small island of Colli.

Colli is located in the Irish Sea, just of the coast of Wales. It never recieved much attention or many tourists, so it was nice. I was born on Colli, so I grew up in the simple atmosphere, used to it. Sadly, that all changed with the Drowe Virus.

A handful of refugees from the U.K. and some other countries came to Colli in hopes of it being safe, but they only brought the virus with them. Within days of their arrival, the dead of Colli started coming back and attacking.

My parents seemed to expect this to happen, as when the news of the breakout started, they began to prepare. We hoarded food and supplies, preparing a safety bunker in our house. When the zombies came to Colli, we sheltered ourselves in our bunker. We lasted for a good couple of months, but supplies slowly deminished.

My dad decided to set out one morning to gather supplies and bring them back to my mom and myself. He never came back. My mom and I never knew what happened to him. I would like to think he died a simple, quick death and did not come back as one of _them_.

My mom was the next to go. We were in desperate need of food, so my mom left to check the neighboring houses. We had figured that the zombies were more out during the night, so we had hoped that my mom could go out during the day and be a bit safer.

As she set out to go, I watched her from my bedroom window on the second floor of our house. I was safely barracaded in the room as my mom was running around open to danger.

She didn't last long; ambushed by a small horde of dead hiding in one of the houses she was going to check out. I watched our neighbors devour my mom. There was nothing left to turn into one of them.

It was than I was forced to rely on myself. No eight year old should be forced to relieve the same danger everyday, risking their life to survive carnivorous monsters. But this has now become my daily life since than. I have survived by myself with no help from anyone. That is how you survive in this war we are fighting for our lives.

Well, one of the ways...

The other way was to find refuge in one of the many towns popping up all over the place. They are walled-off towns that claim to be a safe place from the zombies; though I do not entirely trust them. Anybody would tell you that never to trust anything to good to be true.

Colli has three, though only one was so well-known. It is almost even a city now, a place called Marw. The name was known by every Roamer on the island, though not much more than that. No one knows if it was safe or not. Not even someone like me, who would like to pride themselves on knowing enough about the island they live on and survive on a daily basis.

* * *

I watch the large wall the encloses the large town of Marw as gun-toting military-clad people guard it. It was a rather intimidating sight. Each guy had at least two, maybe three even, guns with what looked like an unlimited supply of bullets to fuel them. Those mixed with each guy's bulging muscles made them look like a thing to be reckoned with. I wouldn't mess with those guys even if I could take them down, they were that scary.

_Beyond that wall is what is labeled salvation though_, I thought.

Every Roamer is told Marw is the safest place to be. With those guards, I don't think even a horde of zombies could even make it within a mile of the town.

_Which thinking about it, I haven't seen any zombies upon reaching here._

I was sitting in a nearby tree, staking out the town before I was going to approach it. I hadn't seen any of the flesh eaters within in acres of the town. It was rather strange.

"We are finding less and less people out on our scavenges," said a sudden voice below me.

It startled me, but I managed to not draw attention to myself. Looking down, I saw two guys standing below me. They appeared not to have noticed me hidden in the leafs.

"Yeah," agreed the other. "I guess these Roamers are getting smarter."

_What are they talking about? _I though. _Scavaging? Smarter?_

"How smart can someone be calling themselve a _"Roamer"_," the first one joked.

Roamer was a simple term the people of Colli coined to describe those surviving the apocolypse outside of a town. It wasn't the best name, I admit, but it was better than some other things we could have called ourselves.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind picked up, causing the branches of the tree I was on to shift. I wasn't paying attention and was caught off guard. With what felt like a strong push, I fell from the high branch on to the ground, falling an equivilant of what felt like two stories. A bush was directly below me, so at least that broke my fall. But, the unlucky part of all this other than falling two stories, was I landed right in front of those two guys.

"Looky what is falling from the sky," said one.

"It's raining Roamers," laughed the other.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**So the apocolypse started in 2030 and the present time is 2042. It has been going on for 12 years now, so most of the stuff like towns and such have been established. The characters pretty much grew up in this. Penny is 19 years old and was 7 when the virus was let out. The virus spread took a year to get to Colli, so Penny was 8 when she first encountered a zombie. No, she was not some badass kid and killed several zombies before she even turned 10. I don't want to ruin anything, as it will be shown later on in the story, so I will shut up now.**

**More characters to be revealed later on.**

**Next chapter will be a continuation of Penny's POV followed by Flint.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Welcome To Marw_

_Penny's POV_

* * *

My go to tactic of survival had been to flee. That is how I survived the dead and the living. Yet I was easily caught by those two soldiers. I guess I could blame that I didn't know I should've been fearful of them. They were from Marw, a supposed safe-haven.

Before I could even get up to run, I was knocked unconscious. I remember fading in and out for a little bit and during that time, being dragged across the ground. Hideous laughs came from the two men as I slipped back into the black.

* * *

I woke up with a smell of must and mold. Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by barely any light. With dim surroundings, it was hard for my eyes to quickly adjust. But when they did, I found myself in what looked like a cell.

"Where…" I muttered, not finishing my own sentence.

I stopped because I soon realized I wasn't alone. I was in a prison of some sort and around my cell were many more, some containing other ragged people. There was also another person in the cell with me, someone I hadn't noticed at first.

There was a girl sitting in the corner opposite of me. She was curled up, hugging her knees closely to her chest. The girl's wild copper curls blocked a lot of her face the way she was sitting, but I could see her green eyes stare at me from between her frayed locks.

She didn't seem like she was about to talk any time soon, so relying on information of my situation from her seemed a waste of my time.

Just as I was about to get up from lying on the floor and call out to another person in another cell, light flooded in. Sheltering my eyes from the blinding rays, I was able to determine that it was coming from a door at the end of the narrow walkway between the two rows of cells.

_That door leads outside,_ I thought. _I just need to get out of this cell and I can escape home free._

I watched as two men dragged a beaten down figure through the door and locked it behind them. They continued on their way up until a cell beside mine. Opening the barred door, they tossed the limp figure in and locked them in. The men just laughed at the sight of the broken body they were throwing around.

"The great Ulysses Flint," laughed one of the men. "Today proved you are nothing more than a mere person."

With that, the men began to walk back. I managed to meet the eyes of one of them. He just smirked and continued on his way. With a loud thud, they left the prison and locked the door.

"Flint, are you okay?" asked the girl.

I didn't think she actually spoke, but there she was, speaking to the broken man. The man, named Flint from what I gathered, rolled over on to his back and looked at the girl from the floor. He seemed completely worn, though not as badly as I had once thought. From at first, he looked on the brink of death, but now he looked just sore and winded.

"Yeah, Elora," he said. "I just had a bad day in the Games today."

_The Games? What world have I entered?_

Without really moving, Flint seemed to turn his attention to me.

"I see you got a new cellmate," he said.

Elora, I assumed was her name, nodded and turned her attention to me as well.

"The scavengers brought her when you were battling," said Elora. "She just woke up."

There was that word again, scavenge. Whatever that meant, I did not know. It was starting to piss me off.

"Where am I?" I finally asked.

Flint chuckled and managed to sit himself up.

"I don't think this is very funny," I said with a huff.

"Sweetheart, it indeed is only for the irony," explained Flint. "You see, you are in the safe-haven of Colli. A place for all away from the White Death. A secret society hidden behind a large barrier. The city of Marw."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. My laptop's wifi connectivity died and I couldn't get online. I wanted to update, but couldn't. I will try to update a little more with this story and TDG in the near future. Thank you for waiting so patiently.**

**Ulysses Flint, or just Flint for short, was created by me and the OC-submission, Elora Hawkins, by Swag Giraffe.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_The Scavengers_

_Flint's POV_

* * *

The girl I had been talking to grimaced at my words.

"The city of Marw…"

Her expression looked as if the words were echoing through her head. Couldn't really blame her though, as anyone would be scared hearing that too. Marw was supposed to be safe, so hearing that it is really just Hell in disguise is disturbing to most. I had experienced that same thing in a way.

"B-But…" stuttered the girl.

She was really having a hard time gripping the reality she was captured in a death trap. Elora had the same issues, but I didn't think anyone would have as much trouble as the pessimistic Elora.

"Look, Doll," I said, gathering the attention of the new girl. "You probably want an explanation of what is going on here. And while I cannot give you everything, I can try to fill you in on what I do know… Is that alright?"

A short pause was followed by the girl nodding.

"But first, can I know your name?" I asked.

Another short pause before she let out a sigh.

"Penny," she responded.

I nodded.

"Alright, Penny," I said. "You are in the prisons of Marw. Here they keep any and all Roamers they manage to catch while scavenging."

Penny listened deeply to what I had to say, though tilted her head at the mention of scavenging.

"What do you mean scavenging? I keep hearing that term," she said.

_That's right,_ I thought. _If she didn't know about Marw to begin with, she wouldn't really know about Scavengers._

"Scavengers are the headhunters from Marw that scour Colli for weak or loner Roamers; anyone who is an easy target. They _scavenge_ for people and thus got their name appropriately," I explained. "You were probably brought here by some Scavengers. Don't feel badly about getting caught though, Scavengers are cruel, cunning creatures. They know the best way to capture people like animals. It happened to all of us here."

I gestured to the rest of the cells. Penny slowly looked it over, her eyes scanning over every dirty face and beaten body. She even looked to Elora. Penny had a sad look in her eyes as she looked on. I don't know if it was because she was saddened by the state of the people surrounding her or if she was frightened that she may be the next one to look like such. I continued to try to distract away from the sadness she was channeling.

"The Scavengers bring us to Marw and lock us up in the prison. From here we wait for what is to be determined of us. Most of us go to the Games, such as myself. Others are sentenced to slavery."

"I'm a 'servant'," interrupted Elora. "During the day, I work inside one of the wealthier houses of Marw, doing whatever the master commands, less I be punished. Then during the afternoon and nighttime, I'm here."

Penny paused.

"I'm sorry," she said with a pitiful mutter.

Elora just looked away.

"This is my life, I guess I am just meant to suffer," said Elora. "I'm weak, so I guess it could be worse and I could have been put into the Games."

"About that, what are these Games?" asked Penny.

The topic made me cringe unintentionally, only because of my recent past surroundings.

"The Games are what I am assigned as. Think of it as a gladiator thing, where I and the rest of the players are entertainers. We entertain with risk our lives," I slowly explain. "Residents, the nickname for citizens of Marw, seem to find enjoyment with people dying."

Penny bites her lower lip as I explain. A wave of anxiety spreads across her face as she listens on.

"That is where the Games come in. They throw us in a course and pit us against each other and a horde of zombies."

"What?!" questioned Penny, thrown off by my mention of the dead.

I was the same way, so her reaction didn't bother me. I couldn't believe that humans of today's society would retreat to a pastime so barbaric.

"There are three things you need to do to survive the Games," I continue. "One: Kill all zombies. Once the dead is gone, the Games end. Two: Do not get trust anyone. You can kill humans in the Games too and some players don't mind doing just that if they think it will help them survive longer. And three: Do not get any wounds. Stabs and slashes can lead to death, as we are not allowed to have any basic medical supplies. Even a scratch from a nail or piece of wood can lead to infection and death. And then there are the obvious wounds you want to avoid; bites and scratches from the dead."

Penny seemed to be absorbing all information in. I have to admit, there was a lot of information to take in. Silence spread across our small area as Penny thought over everything.

"I wonder…" she started, though looked to Elora and me with a bit of reservation.

"Yes?" prodded Elora.

With some hint of hesitation, Penny continued.

"Has anyone tried to escape?"

* * *

**First Flint POV chapter. I hope I explained something. I promise more action next chapter. Also, Elora gets better as she gets more air-time; I promise.  
**


End file.
